A Series of Most Fortunate Events
by CoreSymphony
Summary: Some people go through life with a sense of understanding, some are still wandering in the dark of confusion. Yet through all of this, some are just plagued with an abundance of Fortunate events. If you could call it that.
1. Flames of Blood

_Prologue_

_I was there._

_I was always there._

_From the first Kaiju battle that decimated San Francisco._

_To seeing my brothers' empty casket being lowered while my family sobbed their sorrows._

_When my mother announced that she had finished the ORCA, _and when she awoke Ghidorrah.

I was there when my little sister took off.

_I was there when my mother tried to give the others time to escape, and the look of dread she gave me as she saw me hover over her broken body in tears._

**_It was so hot. _**

_She told me to run._

_But I didn't._

_And when I looked ahead, all I could see were flames of blood while my mothers' body burned to ashes in my arms._

_A/N: Please let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	2. Rebirth of Moons

A/N: This is totaly different from what I wrote previously. I noticed that it had no flow or structure and the way I made the characters just didn't feel right to me. Hopefully, this rewrite is better. Let me know what you think!

_It always starts like this. A dream that seemed more like a memory, a flash of thought, or a glimpse of feeling. _

_The color was always blue. Well, not just blue, but every spectrum of the color you could think of. From a jubilant turquoise to a heart skipping midnight. _

_Even then, I always knew where we were. _

_The gentle pressure in my ears and the echoing splash high above me was a comfort that I was neither too far or too close, but always right where I should be..._

The droning of complicated machinery echoed in the tiny space. Blurry green eyes blinked to wakefulness as her drowsy conscious worked to figure out her situation. The familiar bark of her fathers' voice settled her.

"Quinn honey, you awake?" A disgruntled noise came from the lying figure.

"Alright, guess that's our cue, let's wrap it up." A voice yelled as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes to get rid of that last bit of blurriness. She yawned loudly as heavy footsteps came toward her. She squinted as her father's face came into focus.

A rough hand held out a baby blue hoodie that she accepted gratefully. I was a little chilly but then again it always was. No one knew how to turn up the temperature in this damn place. "Maddison is in the other room, you guys chill out for a bit, I'm meeting up with Dr. Chen and Stanton in about twenty minutes. We'll leave after that."

Quinn could only nod as another yawn stopped her reply. _Wait...leave? _The eldest Russell chuckled heartily before making his way out the overly bright room; not realizing the thoughtful look that followed him out.

Quinn immediately donned the hoodie, completely forgetting about her slides that sat at the foot of the bed. She stepped out of the room and quietly began to follow. _Geez, I probably sound like an elephant stampeding through a brush, and my feet are freezing. I should have put on those socks. _Her inner grief was stopped halfway as her face rammed into a protruding section of the wall. The muted thump caused her father to turn around surprised.

Quinn quickly plastered herself to the wall. _There's no way he didn't hear that I'm doomed! _She slid down slowly as cautious footsteps drew closer. Her heart began to speed up as she could practically smell his cologne from the corner.

"Mr. Russell! the door is open if you want to take a seat. Dr. Stanton and Dr. Coleman are already there." The heavenly voice of Dr. Chen practically had Quinn drooling in relief. "Uh, yeah, I just thought I heard something."

"Mr. Russell this place is underwater, if you don't hear something then there might be cause for concern." She chuckled.

Their conversation turned into murmurs as they walked together toward the meeting room. Quinn sat there until the pressurized door clicked shut. Head peaking out, she looked all through the corridor to ensure maximum eavesdropping. Fortunately, their conversation wasn't exactly low key so she didn't have to press her face to the door to hear.

"It should be clear why we're all here. I wanted to bring more people involved but I think we should keep this between us for now."

"Get to the point Dr. Chen. What can we do about my daughter? Has anyone found anything that could give us clues about what happened to her?"

"Mr. Russell I understand you're upset but this is a delicate matter."

"How much more "delicate" can it be Dr. Coleman? My daughter has already been chained to a bed with wires for the better part of a year and no one has answers! She's sixteen years old and is probably the only person in the world that hasn't come out of the whole bullshit with Godzilla and that giant snake!"

"It's delicate because instead of being vaporized into dust like her mother she's still here!"

"It's your job to figure that out, Stanton!"

"Listen to yourself! This isn't something we can explain away, calculate, nothing! There's no logical explanation for what happened! The fact that she survived a radiation blast at ground zero is next to impossible!"

" Look, Mr. Russell, we're doing everything we can, but for right now she has to be monitored-"

"She's been monitored for a year and no one has even come close to a hypothesis! By the time you guys figure it out, she'll be in her thirties. There isn't anything wrong with her, the only proof that something happened is that patch of white hair that appeared on her head."

Quinn could hear her father's ragged breathing from the door. The finger that fidgeted with that same white hair paused as her eyes lay downcast. A tense silence filled the room.

"Just let me take her home for a while and away from this. It's summer break. I just want her to relax." More quiet filled the space. "I supposed we could at least offer that Mr. Russell. Just give us a few moments to talk to Colonel Foster."

Quinn jumped as screeching chairs alerted her to the meetings dismissal. She jumped up, staggering slightly as blood finally pulsed through her legs. _That's gonna hurt in a bit. _She thought a_s s_he took offback the way she came.

* * *

"Alright, here we are." Quinn and Maddison looked around in astonishment. It was later in the day but they could still see the beautiful home lit gently with lights. The inside was cozy but, in a way still had a bit of luxuriousness to it. The large sliding glass door brought in the beachside sunset with an incredible view of the beach half a mile out and a forest that took over the eastern side of the coast.

"Its not much but Monarch put in some money for us to come out here. They offered us some space while still being close enough in case of an emergency."

Quinn didn't have to ask to know that the last part was aimed towards her. "The bedrooms are upstairs so if you want to pick a room you can-" The girls looked at each other, eyes twinkling as they both glanced up the stairs and back. There was a rush of movement as they battled to the stairs. Hair was gripped, biting occurred, and grunts of sisterly frustration followed them up the stairs.

Mark could do nothing but sigh and shake his head as he followed them at his own pace. Quinn blew through one of the doors and stopped. Her sister slamming into her back caused them both to fall forward onto the hardwood floors. _Ow..._

Quinn peaked out of pain-filled eyes to look at the room as her sister lay on top of her groaning softly._ Perfect! _"Dibs on this one!"

"Hey, that's not fair I was up the stairs first!" Quinn felt her ears get pulled painfully, tears brimming at her eyes.

"That doesn't count! Ugh, you have to say dibs!"

"Hey, now I understand the excitement but you guys need to chill out. Maddison let go of your sister." Mark called as he grabbed Maddison from under her armpits and pulled her up.

Quinn got to her feet as her father took Maddison to the last room under his arms. She laughed as she saw her sisters little legs shaking in frustration_. Take that, you twerp._

Quinn closed her door gently before looking around. It was spacious and already filled with the basic necessities of a room. What really stood out was the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out to a now dark horizon. The water glimmered like onyx as the moon cast its glow over it.

A large grin formed across her lips as she fell back to the queen-sized bed. The squishy-ness making her giggle in comfort. Finally out of that stuffy room.

"This is gonna be great."


End file.
